conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
European Alliance/Marches
The European Alliance is an inter-universe empire that stretch from Central to Westward EUROPA sovereign space. In general, they are a mix of EU and old Holy Roman Empire, closely resemble Switzerland, Germany, Benelux countries and Nordic nations, although such comparisons are vague at best. The Alliance is both a confederation and a hegemony at same time. In general, the core territories of Europia is divided among marches. A March, officially known as Commonwealth Allied March, is the highest sub-division in Europian empire. Each of these Marches is further divided into smaller de facto sovereign polities, with their own rulers and ruling bodies. The smallest of them are in villages level, while several largest span beyond their own galaxies. The elite-noble class from these sub-polities are chosen to be included in the Council of Mandator, highest ruling authority in each march, responsible for mainly supervising roles and answer directly to the First Lord. With the exception of First Worlds, which is largely autonomous, with their own government, the rest of territories are partially independent: While they do have their own sovereignty attributes, each unit is under direct supervision of the Parliament and the First Lord, through the council. Member civilizations and polities send representatives to the Parliament for meetings biannually to discuss long-terms policies and agreements, as well as economic pacts. Such meeting could easily last for months, due to system's complex, and is broadcasted alliance-wide. The Grand Core of the Alliance, also called the Alliance Core, remains the most influential within Europian pan-multiverse empire, composing the Crown Cloud galaxy and directly linked sovereign space. Ruled directly from the capital world of Goacarro, by the First Lord as well as by the Parliament themselves, the Alliance Core composes roughly 1.3% of the empire's size, but accounting for estimate 35.1% their economic prosperity. Despite being severely devastated after the Second Coming, galaxies within this region remain empire-wide richest, with highest living quality, and containing the offices of the Alliance's highest powers, including the Parliament, the Supreme Court, and the Ruling Authority, as well as the majority of Europian largest banks, conglomerations and most important magical institutions. Outside the Alliance Core, or Metropolitan Europia, as many French-rooted citizens like to call, is their vast space colonial empire, dividing into 27 federal states, the Marches. Each March head by a grand council, chosen from local and regional elite-classes. Members of these councils, while retain certain influential degree over their marches, act mainly as supervisors, mentors and legal counselors for the otherwise de facto self-policing polities. After the last great war, power within these Marches are in quadruple form, shared between the mandators, the noble houses, high-ranks of multisystems conglomerations and banks, and the warrior-elites. A 5th branch, the worker's unions, has also been existing and growing in power, especially since end of 8th era, when confederalism had grown in interests. Grand Core of the Alliance : Main article: Europian Core Worlds The Europian First Worlds, known to outsiders as Grand Core of the Alliance, commonly called Alliance Core, is the core region, and the center of the entire Europian pan-multiverse empire. Located at the very center of the Alliance, from which several ancient worlds had been colonized date back to the very first ages after the moving, this region, while contains around 1/100 of the population, holds the largest piece of the cake: It is the center hub of culture, economy, magology, education, and military. Royal houses and nobilities of different subject species compete, sometimes broke into small-scaled wars, to hold and extend their influences here; and subsequently every single conglomeration, bank and research academy within Europian space or sphere has at least one office or branch somewhere within Core Worlds. Out of Europian 5,000 latest powerful rulers and individuals, 300 are natives from here. : "Whoever control the Core control the gran Europian empire - and without it, the Alliance is nothing" : --- King Anelisa of the Mavuyane - Europian vassal state The Alliance Core is referred by Europian citizens as the heart of their society. Several star systems here dated back to at least 4 millions years AT, when the first Alliance left Earth and settled among the stars. Many worlds in this region were originally where pan-Europeanism went full front, merging with other studies such as pan-Latinism, pan-Germanism or pan-Slavism.... slowly sharped the current culture. In current era, worlds within this region are known for being overpopulated, filled with celestial megastructures like the Valhalla Colony, the Serenity Dyson-ring, or the Yggdrasil star system. Due to their highest levels in most metrics within the Alliance, as well as higher than many polities, in or outside EUROPA, there's a sense of self-absorbed in this region: Europian citizens here are generally described as arrogant at best. They care very little to none for whatever happens outside the region's borders. Allied Commonwealth Marches : Main articles: List of current Alliance Marches Outside the borders of Core systems, the main territories of the Alliance are divided into 27 Marches, organized as federated states, each is supervised by a grand council, whose members are chose directly from both Core systems and locals. Each of these marches are greatly different than others in several metrics, such as population, prosperity or stability. In general, marches that are closer to the Core benefit a lot, mainly due to the fact that Core worlds are largely post-scarcity, especially after the war. As result, major conglomerations from the Core supply these regions full of much-needed products, with relative close to zero costs. The farther a march is, less prosperous and stable it will be. These 27 marches are, in general, divided among the Ring and the Outer territories. Ring territories consist 13 marches directly from the Core, with political systems are closely resembling constitutional aristocracy, early modern European stylings, and social democratic republicalism. Outer territories, meanwhile, include 14 marches that are mainly leaning to e-democracy and directorial democracy, with elements from demarchy and non-Bolshevist collective communism. 4 additional marches (Juwiocion, Aecrurial, Qiccanica and Kennothas) had always been disputing points between Rimmers and Outworlders; as those in the Rim see these marches are of Rimmers, due to close distances, while Outer people see them as parts, due to more similar in cultures, traditions and political systems. Europian Marches had long been known as melting pots of cultures and species across known space. Featuring from several millions to vigintillions star systems, each march is easy a pocket universe of its own, containing countless polities of different sizes and influences. In general, cultural spheres within Ring territories are largely Western, Central and Southern European, British Isles, and Mediterranean spheres, as well as North African and several Asian influences, but to a lesser degree. Meanwhile in Outer space, civilizations possess numerous influential degrees of Nordic countries and Northern Europe, Slavic and Romanians, Southward and Eastern Europe, with certain elements from Asia, mostly Western and Central. Minority has always existed, and any attempt to hegemonize their own influences, due to sheer number of species, some are much older than Men themselves, will end with utterly failures. Council of Mandators : Main article: General Assembly The Council of Mandators, known to locals as the Gran Assembly or General Assembly, is the highest authority of each Europian march. Consisting the thousands-pick-one elites from each civilization in that march, the Council is vast and omnipotent; answering directly to the parliament and the First Lord only. Each Council's member, the Mandator or the Mandate, is chose from elite classes within the march. The common belief that he or she is picked from upper classes - royal families, the aristocrats, high-ranks in the armies or multi-systems cartels.... - although examples through time have continue showing that common mandators aren't rare. In general, every male or female of age 45 is eligible for votes, and each candidate is voted in by a combination of popularity, general election and universal e-voting systems. The Council is more like advisors and real authorities; they do not have the power to set up or dismiss a government, but having the influences to make member races do that themselves. The Commonwealth Marches Ring territories The Ring, also known as Ring '''territories, is the ring-shaped region surrounding the Grand Core and connect it to the '''Outer territories. Due to their close proximity to the empire's cultural, financial and political powerhouse, Ring territories are largely including wealthy star systems, abundant with lucrative trades, booming industrial Dyson-sphere-liked complexes and garden worlds. The general images of this region's habitat space objects including heavily populated - much more than the Core - industrialized and cultured, with public view that this region is meeting points for trades from the Core to outside, and where the Core's wealth meets the Outer's raw materials. Several oldest manufacturing systems and financial conglomerations located here. The Ring contains within 13 Marches: Kamyria, Rhypopolis, Byllicea, Zanclyrgos, Tusculum, Massilia, Augusta Trajana, Hreppholar, Jarofallsgil, Markarfljot '''and Asar'. Kamyria= : ''Main article: Kamyria * Location: Kamyria Sector, North-Northeastward * Extent: :- 488 x 104386 space habitat objects :- 4866 x 10215 star systems The Kamyria March, established in 6034 AT, 2nd Era, was originally a series of disjointed colonies and outposts, during the time of fierce races for colonization. The region had grown exponentially next millennia, acting as last posts before unknown space. By 2006 AT, 4th Era, a mutual treaty between the Alliance and three largest civilizations was seen as officially foundation of the March. Nowadays, the Kamyria March is a small but thriving region. With 4866 x 10215 star systems, the main economies here including exports of techno-magological products, foods, habitat millennia leases... Like any other sectors in the Alliance, the Kamyria is a melting pot of cultures and species, some dated back to even before the rise of men to the universe. |-| Rhypopolis= Category:The Multiversal Chronicles Category:European Alliance (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:European Alliance divisions (The Multiversal Chronicles) Category:Known Universe (The Multiversal Chronicles)